There are disclosed significantly improved processes for the preparation of N,N-dicyclopropyl-4-(1,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrazol-3-ylamino)-6-ethyl-1-methyl-1,6-dihydroimidazo[4,5-d]pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine-7-carboxamide, of formula I:

Compound I, compositions comprising Compound I, and methods of using Compound I are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,202,881 B2, which is assigned to the present assignee and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.